Herobrine's Daughter
by NinjaCacti
Summary: Rechel is walking home from school one day and almost gets kid-knapped. Luckily for her she seems to have some tricks up her sleeve. This is most likely a horrible description for my story... It's my first one and would enjoy all the feed back possible! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

**Proluge**

As I stand the mouth of the portal I contemplate my decision. My wife and children would surly suffer if I left so suddenly, but would it be more than they already are? My seemingly "Human" life comes rushing at me with all it's memories; My wedding day, My daughter being born, My son being born, The harm that I have done to them unintentionally, leaving a note on the pillow where my head should have been.

Now, with the blue glow of the portal illuminating my face I force my eyes to return to their original color, glowing white, and step through the portal that would lead me back to Minecraftia, back to my home.

When I step out into the portal room I have all manner of mobs welcome my return, and even have my faithful servant, Thane give me a quick hug before thinking better of it.

As much as I am grateful for this "welcome back" party I cut it short and retire to the room that I have left unoccupied for approximately ten years.

Only as I lay my head down do I realize at least one of my children will no doubt inherit my powers and I have no communication with them at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
It was dark. I was out this late because I had to stay at school to work on a project and it had taken longer than expected. 'Mom's gonna kill me.' I think to myself.

From behind me a mans voice asked "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out this late alone?" I snapped around to face my harassers. Two burly men stood behind me; one with a bald head and a biker style beard, the other with a full head of black hair and a small goatee. "You should stick with us!" the bald one says ominously.

"Sorry, but I really must be getting home." I say as calmly as I could, hoping they couldn't detect the falter in my voice. They grab my arms so tightly I fear they will fall of from lack of circulation "Please let me go," I say keeping my expression neutral, "My family's waiting." My brain starts thinking of what to do if they refuse, which they most likely will. "Look," the one with the hair growls "We said we'll show ya' a good time, and that's what we intend to do." My eyes flash with fear.

So I was right, they refuse now what? My brain goes into overdrive thinking of ways out. While I'm thinking I guess my survival instinct takes over without me meaning it to. I turn and kick the bald one's groin. He groans and doubles over but only grips tighter.  
"You little brat!" he screeches at me "you'll pay for that!" anger wafting off him. "I gave you guys a chance," I say calmly as though another person was controlling me "Now LET. ME. GO!" seeing my reflection in a car window two white lights replace my eyes, and fire is licking my arms.

"HOLY SHIT!" they exclaim as one and run off into the night. Just as soon as my arms lit fire they extinguished and my eyes returned to normal. I begin walking home again as though nothing happened, however I feel like I could pass out at anytime. I get the door of my house open and step inside. My mom yells something at me and I pass out.

**A/N Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter so fast! I thought's take a while... anyways I think this is the fastest I've ever updated something :P Welp enjoy and R+R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

(Herobrine's P.O.V)  
I was eating dinner when I got an extreme headache. "That's strange," I mumble to myself "I haven't had one since… Oh!" I grab my plate and walk into the kitchen, depositing it into the sink.  
"Thane!" I bark and in a burst of indigo particles he is kneeling behind me as there was no room in front. "You called my lord?" he asks, "Yes, I need the portal to Earth fixed immediately." I command him while washing my plate. "But sir, you haven't been there since…" "I know," I say cutting him off "I believe I've found one of them." Now turning to face him. "Very well sir consider it done!" he smiles and teleports off to mend the portal.  
Finally after all these years I would see my family again! However this is also very important and I couldn't have my excitement get in the way. "Don't worry dear," I say to the wall "Daddy's coming."

(Rachel's P.O.V)  
I wake in my room to the bright noon light filtering through my blinds. My moms head's on my legs and kneeling on the floor, still asleep. I move my legs slowly and carefully so as not to wake her up. I walk to the bathroom to inspect myself.  
Peering into the mirror I find my eyes the same hazel they've always been, and my arms show no signs of being burnt. 'Could last night have been a dream?' I ask myself. I walk back to my room to find my mom now awake. "Ah, Rachel, you're up!" she says with her always sunny attitude "gave me quite the scare yesterday!" She wraps me into a hug. "so you mean last night was real?" I ask, "Well you walked in the door at a very late hour and passed out, that's all I know." She says helpfully "What happened anyways?" she looks at me with obvious worry in her eyes.  
"I need to clear my head" I say barley audible, she nods in understanding and I walk out the door pausing only to say good morning to my little brother, to which he smirked and replied "good afternoon!" and started walking down the street. Not sure where I was going I let my feet carry me where they please, and eventually I was at the old, overgrown (not to mention rusty) playground.  
'If last night was real maybe I can do the same here…' I think to myself. So I concentrate on the feeling of energy that had surged through me the previous night and see that the area around me get's brighter. I run towards a puddle and stare at my reflection. Sure enough my eyes were glowing white and my arms ablaze. "No way!" I exclaim resisting the urge to fist pump the air "I've gotta show this to Catana!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

(Rachel's P.O.V)  
I excitedly run to my friends house and ring the doorbell. I catch my breath by the time her dad opens the door. "Ah, Rachel! Catana's in her room!" He says to me, but I'm already half way up the stairs to the second floor. Her door is closed so I knock out of respect.  
When she opens the door it's clear she just got up recently. "Oh, hi Rachel!" she says groggily "What's up, something the matter?" I shake my head no and motion to ask if I can come in. She nods and steps aside allowing me through.  
"Ok, now I need you to promise me you won't freak out and run to tell your dad or anything, k'?" I ask with a look that says "I'm serious" written on my face. She simply looks at me solemnly and I take that as a yes.  
'Here's to hoping I don't burn down her room.' I think and will my arms to ignite. Catana gasps and I guess she must be forcibly reminding herself not to freak out. I cut my trick and look at her. She is frozen and, if this were a cartoon I'm sure her jaw would be touching the floor. "Wow!" she says reclaiming her composer "Teach me how to do that!"

(Herobrine's P.O.V)  
"Sir." I look up to see Thane standing in the door way to my balcony, not daring to step out onto it as it was raining. "The portal is fully repaired!" he says cheerfully. "Excellent! I shall be gone but an hour." I say walking back into my room and changing into some dry clothes.  
When I get to the portal room a whole barrage of unwelcome memories come rushing back at me. I clear my head and stare at the blue glow for awhile and remind myself that I must. With the blue swirls telling me I'm being transported I take out the special pen I made and hope I'm right.

(Rachel's P.O.V)  
Catana and I are walking back to my place so we can spend the night together. I swing open the door to my house and almost trip over my brother's shoes. "STRYKER!" I yell and he rushes over and picks up his shoes, a sheepish look on his face.  
"Ah you're home!" my mom says when she hears my yell "Now tell me, why did you pass out yesterday?", 'Oh well, hmmm…' I think 'shoot I don't have an excuse, and I don't want to tell the truth or she'll never let me stay late again!', "She was Pretty tired from studying"  
Catana covers for me "I was pretty wiped after that too." Surprisingly my mom accepts this answer and continues cleaning the dishes.  
I shoot Catana a look that says "I owe you one!' and we continue to my room where I try and explain my powers to her. "Well, right before my arms catch fire I experience a rush of energy that travels through my arms…" I attempt at explaining "Fascinating, but WHY?" she asks I shrug and try and change the subject but she doesn't let me "and your eyes, it looked like you were possessed!" she exclaims. At this I laugh "trust me when I do that I'm still perfectly myself." Thankfully she changes the subject and we talk until we get too tired to keep our eyes open.

**A/N: Hi there! It's me, NinjaCacti. It's my birthday tomorrow so here's to another year! ummm so I'll update soon, like on Teusday or Wedsnday kay'? Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

(Herobrine's P.O.V)  
I stand over her bed and scan her features. 'Wow,' I think to myself 'She's changed so much since the last time I saw her.' She has her bangs draped almost completely over one eye and fair skin. I see little of her mom, my wife at one point, but a lot of my own features… 'Now, what's her name again?' thinking hard 'Ah, that's right! Rachel.'  
Well I guess I should wake her then… 'Rachel,' I speak into her mind 'Rachel, Wake up!' she stirs and sees me standing over her bed. She looks startled for a moment but then relaxes. "Man, maybe I should let up on the minecraft." She chuckles and moves to pinch herself. "Ow!" She yelps when she does "This isn't a dream?" she looks at me confused. "No, I have come to get you." I state evenly "Ok so you've come to take me to the land of minecraft… Why?" she asks, "Well obviously you have some extraordinary powers…" I say "Mine to be exact, You are my daughter." I say, looking at her  
Her jaw drops "Wow… so Herobrine's my dad?" she looks bewildered "Well I guess that's possible since mom never talks about my dad other than he disappeared soon after Stryker was born…" I clear my throat to remind her of my presence. She looks at me "So you're gonna take me to Minecraft!" she looks at me with a look of pure excitement. I smile and nod 'well this is different,' I think 'usually they don't want to go.'.  
She looks at me I assume you can't just take me if my friend's awake." I look at me to see an awake girl that I hadn't noticed before. "Listen Herobrine," the girl says "you can't take her without me." I sigh "Very well," I comply. "Or me!" a voice sounds from the door way. I look over to see a young boy, maybe around ten or eleven, standing there. "I guess you're Rachel's brother and my son." I state more than ask "I suppose you can come." 'after all, he might have powers to…' I add in my mind.  
Rachel starts rapidly grabbing clothes from her closet "That won't be necessary." I say "We'll have plenty of clothes at my house." She looks up and nods "Ok then, I guess we're ready!"

(Rachel's P.O.V)  
I am excited. After years of reading minecraft fanfics I've always wanted to go and live in Minecraftia! "Let's go!' I almost yell and start looking for a portal or something. "Not so fast" Herobrine commands, I can't believe he is actually my father "First I must give you a choice.""Uhhh, What kind of choice?" I ask "Yes, as you know you have my powers." He lets that sink in "I either have to strip you of your divinity and you become fully human, or I strip you of your humanity and you become a demi-god. You need to choose or you won't survive the trip." I stare at him. "What's this a trick question? Strip my humanity of course!" I say, elated to become a demi-god.  
He nods "Very well, you have made your decision. You will receive a new name once you have become a demi-god." He says "Oh, and you'll black out."  
(Catana's P.O.V)  
As Herobrine advances towards Rachel, I become quite nervous. I mean this is Herobrine. Once he's right in front of her he instructs her to close her eyes. She obeys. He then puts his hand on her forehead and, well it's kinda hard to tell exactly what he's doing but when he removes his hand he is holding a glowing orange orb. Stryker and I stare transfixed as he wraps his hand around it and crushes it. True to his word Rachel blacks out.

(Rachel's P.O.V)  
I am floating. I don't know where or how but I am. Around me is a swirling black sky and a thousand whispers. I try and not listen to the whispers but it is so hard not to. After a few minutes a loud voice booms "Rechel." And I guess this is my new name. "Not much different!" I yell to the sky. As soon as I say this I begin falling and begin to come to. "Rachel!' I hear being yelled at my face. I open my eyes to see Catana leaning over me "Are you alright?" she asks once I fully open my eyes. I sit up and say with a smile "My name's not Rachel, its Rechel!"

**A/N: Yay! Herobrine and Rach- err I mean Rechel finally meet up! Incase you're wondering I changed her name because I wanted something a bit more badass but close to the original name. Oh, and don't be afraid to ask the characters/me questions and such! Just I'd prefer it to be a PM rather than review! Thank you to all who reviewed! (as I just found out how to read reviews) I can't believe Blueseas17 reviewed and followed this story! She was the one who inspired me to write this! :3 anyways, NinjaCacti out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Huzza! school is finally over! Here, let's celebrate with a new chapter! And Cookies! *Hands out cookies* welp, enjoy!**

(Herobrine's P.O.V)  
"Rechel," I say "Go put this note on your moms pillow so she knows you're ok." I hand her a note, not unlike the one I placed so many years ago, and she runs off to place the note. "Now then," I turn to face her friend "You must either pledge alliance to me and become a protected player, or don't and be a regular player." She looks at me "well, in game I don't like hoard mobs… and I would like to have some form of connection to Rachel, erm Rechel, so I guess I'll pledge alliance." She replies after some thought "what do I have to do? Sign with my blood?" I laugh at this "No your word is good enough for me." With that she flops down onto Rechel's beanbag chair.

(Rechel's P.O.V)  
Before I place the note I walk into the bathroom to see if anything has changed physically. The very first thing I notice is my now permanently glowing, white eyes. "Well let's hope I don't wake up mom, I don't know how I would explain this." I mumble to myself. Other than that I see nothing that has changed enough to be noticed.  
I decide to slip on a pair of sunglasses just incase the glow from my eyes would be enough to wake my mom. After all she is a light sleeper… I open the door painfully slow so it wouldn't creak and pad silently to the side of her bed. I place the note on the pillow beside her and walk to the door slowly closing it on my way out.  
I walk back to my room and slip off the sunglasses. "Ok," I announce as I step into my room, "I suppose we are ready." Herobrine nods and slashes the air with what looks like a blue pen, and opens a rift in my room. Herobrine is the first to step in, followed by Catana and Stryker. I am almost completely inside when I notice my mom standing at the door crying.  
I slip into the rift and call out to my mom, but she can't hear me. I'm too late.

**A/N: Aww... I made it sad... oh well. Hey listen... I REALLY appreciate ANY feedback whether it be criticism, you saying you like the story, or even asking me or the characters questions... So hit that review button. It means a lot to me. Also, This IS a prewritten story. I have it uploaded on my DeviantART account as well. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It was requested that I make chapters longer... so here's a super long one :D**

(Herobrine's P.O.V)  
We stumble out of the portal into the cool Minecraftian forest. I glance at the sky and see that it is pretty much the middle of the night. Good, not many people come out here at this time of night. "Notch," I yell startling my companions, "Come here!" apparently he heard me and almost the same second I finished speaking a flash of light filled the forest and a tall broad shouldered man with a bald head and an impressive beard is standing in front of us.  
He smiles and wraps me into a suffocating hug, "Hero!" Notch says rather exuberantly "What is it?" he looks down at me with his almost always smiling face. "Just wanted you to meet your niece and nephew." I say, my voice lacking emotion. For the first time he notices Rechel, Catana, and Stryker.  
The smile drops from his face while he looks at my entourage. "Hero…" He begins solemnly. Know where this would head I interject. "she had learned how to use her powers!" I argue "What was I supposed to do leave her to be tested on if anyone found out?! Anyway the real reason I called you is for you to take Stryker here and see if he inherited any powers."  
"Very well," Notch says, the smile returning to his face "Stryker, grab my hand and I'll bring you to the Aether." Stryker obeys and quickly waves at his sister. Much like he had appeared Notch and Stryker disappear in a flash of light.  
"All right," I say turning to Catana, "Now you have pledged alliance to me. I will have an enderman escort you so you see no trouble while you get to a village or make a house." I turn and grab the fist enderman I see and instruct her to do as I just said.  
Catana turns and starts through the forest. Now with only Rechel left I instruct her to grab my hand so we can get to my mansion. She does as she's told and in a blink we're standing in the main entrance to my mansion.

(Rechel's P.O.V)  
When I get my bearings strait, I turn to Herobrine. "Now what?" I ask him, failing to notice the beautiful décor as I am still a little dizzy from the warp. "I will get an enderman to show you your room. Shamus!" He calls and a second later a tall enderman with a puff a black hair lined with purple and a purple choker with what looks like a small ender pearl laid in the center is standing in front of him. "You called?" He asks almost sarcastically, Herobrine seems not to notice and continues instructing him. "Yes, please show my daughter to her room." He states and continues down the hall.  
Shamus looks at me "follow me." He says with more kindness then he showed with Herobrine. As he leads me down the halls of the mansion I try and memorize the route so I won't be so dependant on the staff, at least I'm assuming the mobs here are staff. He opens the door to a room and shows me in. "This is your room. Call me if you need anything else." With that he closes the door and walks away.  
Now that I'm by myself I open the door and start exploring the mansion. The hallways aren't well lit but that seems to be no trouble as my eyes seem to light the way. I start down a rather dark hall with little doors and a little more light at the end.  
On the way there I pass all manner of hostile mobs. A couple almost attack me before they notice my eyes. But the strange thing was, I could understand them. "whossss that girl?" I hear a young a young creeper ask. "I don't know," A zombie growls "But she obviously has a connection with the master." As I continue down the hall I hear more mutterings like this.  
When I finally reach the end of the hall I am let out into a humongous room with a running track surrounding it and a device for seemingly any type of exercise imaginable. There is even a pool of lava!  
I am in awe and I start towards a machine I've never seen before but I stub my toe on a dumb-bell, granted it didn't hurt, but I trip and fall hurting nothing but my pride. Some skeletons that were using the targets to practice archery start snickering and in a fit of rage I pick up the dumb-bell and hurl it at their heads. The snickering stops and they scramble out of the way so as to avoid getting hit.  
They manage to get out of the way but the dumb-bell keeps going until it hits the wall, leaving a good sized dent where it had landed. I walk over to it and am startled to see I had just thrown a two hundred pound weight clear across the room.  
Satisfying my curiosity for now I head back to my room. The sky shows the beginnings of dawn and I quickly get dressed into some PJs that I found in a dresser and crawl into the bed that is in the room. The days events come rushing at me and for the first time I realize what I have done.  
I had just left my friends and family to become the equivalent of the next Herobrine.

(Herobrine's P.O.V)  
The hot water pouring over my body helps to clear my mind. Why had Rechel agreed to come so easily? I mean I didn't expect her to kick and scream but I did expect some resistance, at the very least some fear. I felt waves of fear coming off of Catana and Stryker, but none from Rechel… I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around my waist.  
Drying off I feel a sudden draft come from my room. I hang my towel and walk into my room to change into some sleep wear. When I open the door I see a man dressed in green standing in my room. "Dear Notch Jeb! You could warn me before you come!" I raise my voice to express my annoyance, "Don't use Notch's name like that!" He snaps at me "However I can see why you would want a warning." He looks at my naked body "Go get dressed, I'll wait in he hall." He turns and walks out the door.  
I quickly get dressed in some boxers and a robe. "Jeb I'm dressed!" I yell at the door. He walks in and takes a seat on an ottoman that I have at the end of my bed. "I understand you have found your son and daughter," He states, I nod my head, "I also know she has given up her humanity, I am correct again, yes?" "Yes, however I gave her a choice." I say, so as to justify myself.  
"I expect you will train her in your ways…" Jeb begins "Out with it Jeb!" anger flaring inside of me "Just spit it out!" He sighs then looks at me with a cold glare "We can not afford to have another version of you running around Minecraftia!" He yells "I don't care how protective your brother is of you! It's either you or her!" "You know as well as Notch does that what I do isn't all bad!" I yell, finding it harder and harder to control my anger. The door was now packed with all manner of hostile mobs upon hearing the commotion.  
"LEAVE." I command Jeb "This shall not go unpunished." He snarls and retreats back to the Aether. I hold my self up on the wall, panting from the strength it required to keep my anger in check. "Damn you Jeb." I say as I walk to my bed and give into a troubling sleep.

(Rechel's P.O.V)  
I wake to the muffled words of mobs and a blast of cool air. I sit upright in my bed and panic because I'm not in my room at my house. Then the events of yesterday come flooding back at me and I relax a bit.  
For the fist time I take in the room's splendor; The nether brick floor is fashioned to look and feel like hard wood floors with chunks of emerald in it to form an intricate design, The chests have a sort of cushion over them and come in a wide variety of colors and I figure they are the Minecraftian equivalent of earth ottomans, the bed is shrouded with a curtain that is silky to touch but gauzy to look through so you could only see the outline of the room beyond while looking through it, there is even a chair that looks almost exactly like the bean bag chair I had at home.  
As I look around the room I see another door that connects to some sort of room. I open it and gasp, It's a huge on suite bathroom. The tiles are fashioned out of obsidian and nether quartz, The bath tub is huge and looks like it has jets, and the shower has three nozzles that would completely cover the person in water.  
Seeing this I quickly undress and turn on the shower. I step in and I instantly feel more relaxed. The water pressure drumming against my skin causes a steady rhythm and I stand there for a moment before washing myself.  
When I finally step out of the shower it's not because I want to, I simply ran out of hot water. I dry off and step into my room. I grab the first set of clothes I see and dress quickly. I then step onto the balcony that connects to my room because I have no clue what else to do.  
A few moments of watching the moon rise as the sun sets I hear a 'Zoop' and turn to see the same enderman as before, Shamus I think, standing there. "Miss, Master Herobrine is waiting in the dining hall for you." He says "Uh, thanks. Shamus right? And please call me Rechel." I reply, finding it strange to be called miss. "All right Rechel, and yes it is Shamus." He stands there for a moment and I decide to fill the awkward silence that has arose between us.  
"So are you like my personal caretaker or something? And what's with the choker?" I ask rather blatantly. "well I guess you could say I'm your assigned "servant" for lack of a better word, and the "choker" is a reminder of my rank." He replies earnestly. I think of this before deciding I like it. It's like having a friend assigned to you so you aren't lost and lonely. "Well then Shamus, Show me to the dining hall?" I ask. He nods and starts out my room. I quickly follow with a smile on my face.

(Shamus's P.O.V)  
As we walk to the dining room I decide to take advantage of the situation to ask a question. "So, uh… How are you affiliated with the master?" she looks at me and plaintively answers "He's my dad." My question was answered but I felt some of the story was missing. "and?" I ask rather boldly. She pauses and looks at me square in the face "I activated my powers accidentally trying to escape from these two creeps back on earth and the next night he came and got me and my friends." She continues walking  
"Now I get to ask you something." She says "How did you end up as a lowly servant? Surly you must have some sort of skill." "well uh.. I-" thankfully we arrive at the dining room, sparing me from having to answer.  
She takes a seat and I bow. Teleporting into the room's shadows.

**A/N: Jeegus that took a long time to type... anyways new characters have joined us and old ones have left... don't worry we havn't seen the last of them :3 AS always any feedback is appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Rechel's P.O.V)  
I take a seat at the table and look around for Herobrine. It's quite strange that he wasn't seated yet and Shamus said he was waiting. Right when I was about to ask one of the zombies that were milling around, he burst through the door that I'm guessing led to the kitchen holding a hot pan. "Sorry I took so long." He says apologetically "I had to wait for the ingredient runner." He takes a seat at the small table across from me. "Why not get the mobs to cook for you?" I ask quizzically "You are their lord after all." At this he laughs "Ever seen a mob try to cook? They're hopeless!"  
He takes a plate of the delicious smelling food and I quickly follow suit. Eying the mysterious food I grab a fork and take a bite. Flavor explodes in my mouth. "where did you learn to cook?" I ask in between bites "While I lived in the Aether, Notch and Jeb taught me." He replies earnestly.  
"Anyways," he says after a moment of silence "on to the matter of your training." I stop chewing and glance up at him. "After you finish come to the gym, if you don't know where it is have Shamus escort you." He grabs his plate and unceremoniously plunks it in the sink. I realize I have finished and do the same.  
"I'll be waiting." He says before teleporting off to I guess the gym. I head to the front area of the mansion where we first appeared. Spinning around I locate the correct hall and head towards the gym. As I near the end of the hall I see him standing in between the two pools. 'Well" I think 'let's see what he has planned.'

(Herobrine's P.O.V)  
"Well the Rechel." I say as she walks through the entrance "You obviously know how to set your arms ablaze. Let's work on that… er skill." She looks at me with confusion written on her face. "What do you mean work on setting my arms on fire? Isn't it just that?" I shake my head "No, by the time you have completed that skill you will be able to completely control any fire, be completely heat resistance etcetera." I pause "shall we begin?"  
She nods. "All right, know that feeling right before your arms ignite? Focus on feeling that everywhere on your being." It takes her awhile but after several tries she sets her entire body a blaze. "Why don't my clothes burn?" she asks "Even I don't know… just be thankful for it." I'm sure I look slightly embarrassed. "anyways, try and condense that flame into a single form." She seems to know my next instructions without my speaking them and forms a perfect sphere with the flames that once engulfed her. 'Wow, she learns fast!' I think to myself. "That's nothing!' another voice enters my head. I look surprised but then see Rechel smiling and realize she must have learned how to communicate telepathically. I smile at how much this is like when Notch was teaching me to control my powers.  
I am brimming with the pride I feel in having successfully taught her some skills. I think 'this must be how Notch feels when I do something right.'  
(Shamus's P.O.V)  
Spying from the shadows I have watched most of the "lesson". I am worried for "Rechel" if that's even her true name. I don't want her to go insane much like Herobrine had. "You shouldn't spy on our masters'." A voice from behind me says. I turn to see Thane standing behind me, his usually smiling face replaced with a frown of disappointment. "Masters pet." I tease turning back to Rechel.  
"Seriously though." He continues "what our masters' do is none of our concern, we are simply here to serve." I scowl and turn to face him. "I for one think there is more to life than serving the one who saved your life, besides I was only watching because I was concerned for Reche- errr I mean the mistress." I try and cover my mistake but am too late. Than eyes me wit disapproval "another thing, you shouldn't-" "Address the master by his or her fist name" I finish for him. "I don't have time for this, I need to find Yuki." With that I teleport off to find my sister.

(Rechel's P.O.V)  
Trying to get the condensed flame to form a spear, I quickly glance up at the clock on the wall. Apparently it was almost Mid-day. 'Think we should get to bed?' I ask Herobrine. He looks up at the clock and a look of surprise flashes across his face before it returns to the neutral look he almost always wears. 'I suppose, tonight come back here so we can continue.' With that he teleports off and I quickly start to my room. On the way there I think of Herobrine. He is my dad, no doubt there. But he's a little cold… I suppose that's to be expected from Minecraftia's most feared legend.  
I open the door to my room to see Shamus pacing back and forth at the end of my bed. "Uhhh, can you leave? I need to change." I say, still a bit weirded out by giving orders. His head snaps up and he relaxes a bit when he sees me. "Good! You're here! Now lets go!" He grabs my hand and I feel him prepare to teleport. "Wait! What about my sleep?" I ask "You're a demi-god you don't need sleep!" is his reply and I realize he's right. I'm not tired in the least. I reluctantly agree to go where ever he wants to take me.  
When we re-materialize we are standing in a small cabin that looks like it was thrown together hastily. In the cabin is a smaller, female enderman with the same choker that adorns Shamus's neck, and a human girl with green scales covering various parts of her skin. "What happened to he- OH NOTCH! Is that Catana?!" I ask when I get a little closer.  
Shamus nods gravely and I rush to her side. 'What happened?' I ask with my mind, too worried to talk. Shamus picks it up and explains. "Well, I teleported to find my sister and she was here. Apparently Catana was punching a creeper and she sliced her hand on it's scales, allowing Creeper DNA into her system. Her system wasn't able to over power it and…" I finish for him "She's slowly turning into a creeper." I begin to tear up "How can we stop this?" I ask, my voice filled concern.  
"Well, the only people who can stop this sort of thing are the ones with Herobrine's powers." He informs me "leaving it to you." "Are you crazy?! I don't know how!" I yell at him, making the smaller enderman jump. "I would need to be taught how by Herobrine." I finish in a calmer voice. "He didn't need to be taught, he taught himself. Now TRY." He says in a commanding voice. I sigh and place my hands on Catana's chest.  
It takes a few moments of concentration but I finally am able to locate the area where the creeper DNA is spreading from. I place my hand on the antecubital space. I concentrate on stopping the creeper DNA from spreading and my hands start glowing. I look surprised that I was able to do something like this but hold my concentration.  
A few minutes later I have successfully stop the creeper DNA, but Catana now has a little less than half her face covered in scales along with various places on her legs, arms, and chest, A fuse that WILL activate if she wants it to or if she gets too emotional, and her eyes are now cherry red instead of honey brown. I stand against the wall panting from the energy I lost trying to figure out how to use that certain power.  
Catana's beginning to come to and I am happy to be able to see my friend again. "Well done!" Shamus exclaims and I jump at the sound of his voice, I had forgotten he was there. "Thanks! I hope I can explain this to her." I say "You'd better make it quick, the sun has almost set." He says glancing out the window. I nod and realize Catana is up. "Hey Catana!" I say cheerily "You all right?" She sits in her bed gaping at me. "wh-who are you?" she asks shakily, I can sense her fear "y-your eyes… they shine." Admittedly, the fear sense I get makes me feel… good. "Catana, don't you recognize me?" I ask, concerned for her. "Just leave me alone! If you can talk to those… monsters then you MUST be bad!" she says rather bravely, though I can still sense her fear.  
"But…" I begin "no, please get out." I walk towards the door, and instead of getting sad, this makes me angry. At myself. Somehow I must have erased her memory while getting rid of the creeper DNA. "Shamus, can you teleport me to the mansion?" I ask him. I feel him grab my arm and I am standing in the foyer of the mansion.

**A/N: Well there you have it. this one I would have liked to be longer it's just some serious stuff is happening and I didn't want too much in this chapter ;^; thank you to those who review. And latly I feel as though my writing skills aren't that great so constructive criticism would be appreciated... No flames though ;^; I'm sensitive :D thanks for reading this little project :3**


	9. Chapter 9

(Herobrine's P.O.V)

'She's late!' I think to myself, more surprised than angry. As I am about to teleport to her, she comes running through the entry. 'Sorry I'm late!' She calls with her mind 'I had to do… something.' I give her a skeptical look, but give her the benefit of the doubt. 'That's all right. You're here now so let's begin!'

She stands straighter at this and I chuckle. Is she still that uncomfortable around me? 'This isn't the military Rechel, I'm simply teaching you some skills you will find useful in the future.' She looks unsure for a moment, but relaxes her posture. 'So what am I learning today?' she asks eagerly. 'Well seeing how you're very skilled in most areas already I'll teach you some of the minor skills. Starting with making your eyes appear 'Human', maybe the beginnings of possession.' She perks up a bit at this. 'Ok, so just picture your eyes with color and…' soon she is staring at me with brilliant green eyes. 'My eyes…' she says, sounding a bit disappointed, 'They're green, not hazel like they were before…' I attempt to explain, hoping it will make sense 'Your eyes will change to the color your body thinks is most natural, since most of Minecraftia is green, your eyes will change green.' I mentally facepalm myself- I just recited the exact explanation Notch gave me. 'So try and change back.' I instruct her. It takes her a bit longer but eventually she has her eyes back to their original glowing white.

She begins changing her eye's color very fast- from green to white and so on. 'Don't!' I almost yell at her 'Your eyes could become stuck one color or the other, sometimes they are stuck with one eye white, the other 'human'…' She stops immediately after that. 'Ok,' I sigh 'You seem to be good with that. Let's start on possession.'

(Rechel's P.O.V)

Possession is easily the hardest power to learn, especially when the person you are trying to possess has had centuries of practice. 'Just picture yourself as me.' He says, trying to help. I try in vain to make him move- even wiggle a finger! 'It seems you have spent all your energy…' He says. For the first time in easily a month I've felt tired- no exhausted. 'You should return to your room and rest. I nod, not having the energy to argue, and head out the entrance.

As soon as I exit the gym Shamus appears in front of me. "To your room m'lady?" he asks. Before I can protest he picks me up bridal style and teleports us to my room. "Thanks, but I could have walked…" I mutter. "You stayed up more than twenty-four hours and never once stopped using your powers." He points out. "You would have passed out before you could enter your room." I quit the tough act and slump against the wall. "You're right, thanks for your help." I say in return "My pleasure!" he smiles and bows goofily. That was the first time I've ever seen and to my surprise- their teeth almost glow, their so white.

I notice the smaller enderman-girl from before. "Hi!" I greet her cheerfully but only get a small smile in response. 'Uhhhh… What's her problem?' I ask Shamus in his mind- not wanting to offend the younger. "Yuki's mute." He replies simply. "Oh…" is the only thing I can say.

"Can you all leave? I need to change…" I feel a bit more comfortable giving orders as though they are requests. Shamus nods and Yuki and him exit the room. "I thought they'd never leave!" a voice says behind me. I spin around to face the intruder. To my surprise, it's Stryker.

"Stryker!" I yell with joy "I missed you bud!" I hug him, but it feels awkward as I have not had any physical contact- aside from Shamus grabbing me to teleport. "As have I." it's weird… he talks so formally. "I have not come to exchange pleasantries." He says from within my grasp "I'm here to tell you to cease training with Herobrine." I stop hugging him. "Why? He's my dad as well as yours." I say, a bit confused. "I will not be associated with 'Father'." He spits the last word. I stare at him- white eyes flaring- "Y-you're not my brother… What have they done to you?" He smirks at me "My dear sister, the gods gave me but one task. Farwell!" He finishes.

I expect him to leave but instead he waves his hand and I am faced with a living hell. He has transported me to the Nether.

(Herobrine's P.O.V)

I was still dark out, barley mid-night, and Rechel had spent all her energy. It was strange considering she was a demi-god and needed quite a lot of strain to use all her energy. I intend to find out why.

I barge into her room without knocking to find her talking with Stryker on the balcony that connects to her room. In reading her emotions I find she is angry- A common emotion when related to me or any god-like being. However I can't get any emotion off of Stryker. In the time spent reading their emotions I sub-consciously notice Stryker wave his hand and Rechel disappear.

"Stryker!" I call to him. He turns to face me, his face void of any emotion. "Oh, hello Herobrine." He greets me coldly. "Where did you transport Rechel to?" I ask, shrugging off his rude greeting. His blue eyes glint in the moonlight "The one place you can never find her." Realization dawns on me. "You transported her to the NETHER?!" I yell in rage "What would compel you to do such a thing boy?" "None of your concern." He says, turning to face the night sky.

He jumps off the balcony's railing and flies off into the night sky. 'Oh brother, how will I find my daughter?' I try asking Notch but get no reply. 'Oooohh, this is bad!' I think to myself 'Seth is still… rouge and… well I can only hope Blauko, Carlotta or Flint finds her first…'

(Rechel's P.O.V)

'Ok... I'm in the Nether. Luckily, my father happens to be Herobrine, lord of all mobs.'  
I think to myself 'So I can just ask the first mob I see for help.' I think. However, I had to walk about a mile and swim across a lake of lava before spotting a zombie pigmen. 'Hey!' I call out to them, using my mind instead of voice. He turns to face me. 'Do you know a way out?' I ask. He looks surprised before answering. "Y-yeah, I'm sure Seth does... Would you follow me?" He says. 'Sure!' I say, grateful to get out of this hellish place. Not that I don't like it, I actually find it quite beautiful here, but I'd prefer to have my father with me.

"So..." He ventures "Why do your eyes glow white?" "Herobrine's my dad." I answer plaintively. "I-I wasn't aware L- Herobrine had a daughter..." He says "I didn't know he was my dad until a couple months ago." I state truthfully. He nods "Well Lord Seth will be pleased to meet you." "By the way... who's Seth?" I ask, genuinely curious. He looks surprised by tis "Seth is the king of the pigmen. I'm surprised you don't know this." He replies.

"We are here." He says a moment later. Now, back wen I lived on Earth I saw my share of Nether fortresses in-game, but seeing them first hand. Well they're breath-taking! 'Wow...' I say, taking in it's splendor 'By the way, what's your name?' "Keith, yours?' He replies 'Rechel.' I smile at him.

We walk by the guards and enter the fortress. Keith walks up to a pigman standing by a grand door and says "We request an audience with Lord Seth." "You'll have to wait I'm afraid." She begins "He's in a council meeting." "Please, I have Herobrine's daughter with me." He quickly explains. "O-oh!" She stutters "Well of course you may see Lord Seth! One moment!" With that she disappears behind the door.

"This may take awhile." Keith says and sits down in a plush chair. I quickly follow suite and begin studying the foyer.

(Seth's P.O.V)

"-Jeb's protégé also has a sister. We will need to..." I was informing the council when I was interrupted by the door guard, Bethany. "LORD SETH! LORD SETH!" She squeals. I sigh and turn to face her. "What?!" I ask impatiently, she should know better than to interrupted a council meeting! "Herobrine's *pant* Daughter... *huff* Patrol... *gasp*" She says while trying to catch her breath. I soften a bit, obviously this has some importance. "Catch your breath Bethany." I tell her kindly.

She takes a moment to compose herself. "A patrol officer came in a moment ago with Herobrine's daughter." She informs me. "Then send them in!" I exclaim. That as a lot easier than I expected! She nods and runs off down the hall again. "Council dismissed!" I tell the assembly and they quickly scatter out of the room.

(Rechel's P.O.V)

A few minutes later the pigman comes through the door, and much like a doctors assistant says "Seth will see you now." I get up and start through the door, with Keith trailing behind me. I walk into the throne room and stand in front of whom I'm guessing is Seth.

Keith catches up and kneels before the pigman in the throne, confirming my suspicion. "My lord, while on patrol I found Herobrine's daughter, Rechel, wandering around looking for a way out." He informs Seth. "I was hoping you might have a portal, or at the very least know where one is." I chime in. This earns me a glare from Keith.

Seth moves his hand in a downward motion and Keith rises to his feet. "But of course Rechel, I will show you later... but you look exhausted, would you like to rest?" He asks. I nod my head vigorously. "I haven't slept for at least a full twenty-four hours... but won't my bed blow up?" I ask. Seth laughs. "That only happens to humans!" he explains "Now, follow me." He says and starts down yet another hall. I follow after and Keith begins to, but Seth motions for him to stay.

Is it me or does he look nervous? After awhile of walking we stop in front of a room. "You may stay here for now, tell the guards to fetch me once you're up." He says and begins towards the throne room again. I quickly spot the bed and jump onto it. It isn't long before I'm in deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Mistukidok! bare with the short chapter... a long one is coming up soon**

(Rechel's POV)

"This is her?" these voices invade my sleep, I move to shove the pillow over my head before I hear their next statement. "yes, what should we do with her?" at this I jolt awake. "What do you mean 'what will we do with her?'" I expect to see some guards or something and am surprised to see Seth standing next to Notch. What's more surprising is that I am looking through some iron bars. "Notch!" I tell happily "Can you transport me back to the Overworld?" He looks at me like I was crazy. "Why would I help you? You're being held prisoner." "What? No, I simply got lo-" I try to get up to find my arms and legs shackled to the wall behind me. "Wha?!" I exclaim, very confused. Seth smirks. "Don't worry, we will inform your father of your absence." My rage flares at his statement and I begin pulling at my restraints. I am surprised to find they won't even budge. Confusion plays across my face- if I can hurl a two hundred pound weight across a room, why won't these break? "Don't even try, the iron of this room is enchanted." Seth supplies my answer. I look around to see if his claim was true. Sadly it was. The iron making up the walls, floor, ceiling, door, bars and shackles all had similar purple glows to them. I scowl and Seth smirks again. He turns to face Notch and says "That will be all, thank you Notch." He nods and teleports away. Probably to his castle in the Aether. "Don't try anything funny and you might live." Seth says to me before turning away and walking down the hall way. I sit slumped against the wall. I was furious at myself for walking right into this trap, and now all I could do is wait.

(Herobrine's POV)

After all the Nether leaders had been alerted I decide to head into the Nether myself. I am about to deport with my sharpened diamond pick axe and an extra sword in a sheath around my waist when Thane teleports in to my room. "My Lord, a pigman just came through the portal." he informs me. "Thank you Thane, I will tend to him myself." I growl. He bows and teleports away. I angrily storm into the room that houses the Nether portal. I slam the door behind me."What buisness do you have her?" I snarl at the pigman. He looks up at me from within the grasp of two zombie guards. "Please don't hurt me!" he squeals "I've come to inform you of your daughters capture!" "WHAT?!" I yell, my eyes burning with anger. "You'd better tell me the whole story." I say stonily, resting my pickaxe on his neck. He gulps before beginning. "M-my name's Keith. I had recently been put onto patrol duty due to my cowardice. Yesterday I found your daughter wandering the Nether... or rather she found me and asked for help..."

Of course she'd turn to any mob for help, I hadn't told her the pigmen were traitorous. "Go on..." I prompt, pushing a bit on the pick axe. He squeals but continues " I led her to the castle and turned her into lo- err... Seth. She is currently being held prisoner." "And...?" I prompt. "Th-That's it! I swear!" He cries "That's all he told me to say!" I scowl but take my pick axe off his throat. "Fine. You may go." I state. The guards drop him and he runs to the portal. Before he gets through I hurl my pick axe at his back and it sticks where his heart should be. I hear him choke on his blood before he falls into the portal.

"Serph!" I call. The sound of bones clacking echoes down the hall as the leader of my skeleton squadron responds to my call. "Yes?" he asks, skidding to a halt in front of me. "Go to the Nether and inform the rest of the leaders of my daughters capture." I command him. "Yes sir. But just how will I go undetected by the pigmen? They'd kill me on sight." He says, a bit of worry edging into his voice. "Cover yourself in coal dust. You'd look just like a young wither skeleton." I say. He bows and goes to carry out his task. I turn out the door after him. If Seth has Rechel there isn't much I can do. I go to my weapons room to pick up a new pick axe, as my old one had fallen into the Nether along with Keith's body.

I smile murderously as I head out into the forest. Oh, how I had missed this hunt!


End file.
